Pokemon Dimensional Destiny
Pokemon: Dimensional Destiny is a fanfic created by Forestfleet in which a boy named "Chris Forestfleet" is accompanied by an "emphatic psychic" named Micheal, and a supposed hero of a prophecy "Gardia". Chris was sucked up from the "real world" only to discover himself in the world of Pokemon. Plot The story begins when Chris enters a building while running from some "abstract creature". He then becomes frustrated after discovering the building is "Pallet Lodge" which reveals to him he's gone in a full circle. When he enters, someone shouts out "Hey, you" to which Chris quickly responds he has no pokemon, but the boy says that wasn't what he was looking for. The boy introduces himself as a psychic who notices Chris has an otherworldly feel. Chris tells him he isn't even from this dimension, only for the person to introduce themselves as "Micheal". Chris explains about his dimension, and when he's done he shows off his pendant. Another figure then grabs the necklace and claims it to be a fabled medallion and also mentions a "hero". After Chris prods further, the figure explains Chris is only the bearer of the medallion to help the true hero of the prophecy, who will vanquish a man of darkness, however Chris will die. After receiving the news, Chris collapses and goes outside to cry, only for a pidgeot to appear to him and give him a note. "Welcome sir, I know we haven't met, but from what I've been told you know of me, however I do not know of you. You're apparently special according to what I am being told. Mister Christopher Forestfleet, I will need you to come to a special place in Sinnoh. A place called the Hall of Origins. There you can finally complete that medallion of yours. Even though you didn't know it before you're being watched. If you don't come by the end of the month and you have disappeared then I hope that you aren't dead, but it will probably be too late. Bring along Gardia. She's the very important one. Make sure she keeps safe! But don't let yourself die either. With the best of wishes, Arceus." Afterwards, Chris suffers a mental breakdown where he bursts out laughing for no apparent reason, having gone mad. Micheal panics and tries to stop Chris but it doesn't work until Chris gets Aerial Aced by Pidgeot who then reveals she can talk. The bird flies away, only for Chris to ask where to look for Arceus, only to be told Arceus will find him first. Micheal says they should go find Gardia, and Chris concurs as Gardia is said to be the "hero" of this prophecy, and Micheal also adds that they should go at night. Micheal attempts to comfort Chris by asking why they should trust the priest anyway, only for the priest to say he knows things. Micheal and Chris retreat to relax in the lodge. After a good night's rest and a shower, Chris sees Micheal watching news and joins him. The newsperson mentions sightings of a giant bird, and also a trainer appears and mentions that at Seafoam Island on Seafoam Mountain he collapsed at a mountain with his friend after the saw said creature and woke up in some kind of a shop. They left and went back to the village while the newsperson asks the audience questions about the mysterious bird. Chris mocks everyone and concludes it was Articuno, only for Micheal to point out that it wasn't plausible. Then, the newsperson goes on to say that a new team called the "Paths to Victory" or "PV" who are rumored to want to capture the three legendary birds of Kanto. Micheal dismisses the threat, but Chris still seems wary since they are noted to be armed. After Micheal mentions eating, Chris says they should find Gardia afterwards and asks Micheal if he could just teleport them. Micheal then reveals he is merely an emphatic psychic where he can only tell people's emotions. However, he also notes they could detect Chris' otherworldliness. After they find Gardia, the boys greet her, only to hear the voice of the priest. The priest mentions that he believes they want the full prophecy now, only for Chris to dismiss it as a fairy-tale. The priest is quick to point out Chris' medallion making Chris begin to think more about the prophecy. The priest explains that two kings, one of light and one of darkness, fought against each other in the past, and the one of light sealed his power inside of a medallion while the one of darkness made himself immortal. The followers of the king of darkness broke off a piece of the medallion. Both kingdoms collapsed, and a bearer from another world to keep the medallion safe for the descendant of the priest of the light ruler who is also the descendant of the daughter of the light ruler. Chris points out this can be disproved if they look through Gardia's family's history and they are told that Martin is the name of the light ruler. Gardia begins running off, only for Chris and Micheal to follow. As they walk they talk, and they mention family where Chris mentions his mother's depression and also that his family was getting a divorce before he left, plus Chris was moving away from all he knew and love. Then, they encounter a swarm of beedrill. The trio runs off and seeks shelter inside of a house with a windmill. They begin searching for supplies to fend off the beedrill, only for Chris to begin saying they're all going to die. He then remembers the prophecy and wonders if it comes into effect now, only for Micheal to remind them of the cleaning sprays. The beedrill break into the house, only for the trio to attack them armed with the sprays. The sprays ward off the beedrill, making them retreat. They go back to talking about family while they rested, and Micheal attempts to console Chris by saying his paretns were divorced when he was nine, but Chris points out he wasn't going to see his dad again, while Micheal would. As they exit the house they see the priest again who mentions they found his house. Micheal points out he nearly got murdered in said house by beedrill, only for Gardia to ask "this is your house?". The priest nods and explains to them that they need to discuss a group called the "Path of Victory" which seems to be an alternate name of the "Path to Victory". Meanwhile a group of people (the PV) begin talking to a dark skeletal figure. The admin asks if the figure feels complete yet, only for the figure to deny it. The admin complains he faked his own death after his business crashed because the figure said he would help him support his family, while calling the figure Path. A grunt joins in and explains that he was promised help by Path too. Path attempts to calm down his minions and tells them that soon he'll be ready. The admin still rants that they did all of these crimes since Path fed on chaos and Path tells them again he'll be ready soon, and then explains he needs them to eliminate a girl named "Gardia". It goes back to the trio where the priest tells them that Path is the name of the leader. The priest then gives them all tickets to allow them to run to Seafoam since Path and his minions make it so they aren't safe. As the priest leaves, the trio begins talking again. Gardia reveals she has a ralts which she got when she got her license. Chris asks about the license, being ignorant to the fact, while Micheal simply walks on and lets Gardia explain to him since he knows that Chris wouldn't know that. After Gardia continuously rants that Chris should know this stuff, Micheal finally mentions that Chris is from another dimension. Gardia then laughs at Micheal's gullibility, only for Micheal to point out that he's the psychic of the two. Gardia quickly accepts the fact that Chris is from another dimension, and bombards him with questions about his species. Micheal tells her to stop asking him since he's only been there for a week and still has a lot to learn. Gardia suddenly then points to her house and runs towards it. They enter Gardia's home and open the door to meet someone who asks immediately if its Gardia and also asks if they're lost again. Gardia tells her that Micheal's getting tickets to Seafoam and that she's visiting. Chris soon discovers that the lady is Gardia's sister who is named Veronica. After a while Micheal comes back with boat tickets, and the trio leaves while others watch. Trivia *From chapter 2 onward each chapter has a quote. *From chapter 3 onward each chapter has a rant.